Another Day of Being Evil
by jburke2101
Summary: This is a request from ringo-nin . They requested a sequel for Evil for a Day. So it's my honor to continue the story, I just hope you will enjoy it again.
1. Chapter 1

**IF YOU'RE READING THIS FOR THE FIRST TIME, PLEASE READ THE FIRST STORY WHICH IS EVIL FOR A DAY, but if you already read Evil for a Day then you may read this. Enjoy**

Another Day of Being Evil

Chapter 1

It's been a month really… considering the world almost falling into the beautiful hands of Miss Kimiko, the xiaolin dragon of fire. Sure a day of being evil was fun, but it was also a lesson for Omi to learn. Indeed he learned well, but now comes another challenge for him. Protecting and keeping Kimiko's darker side out of the hands of evil.

To which have witnessed it and now carve it.

At the Temple 6:00 in the morning 

"**LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!**"

Yelling and storming out of the temple was Kimiko sliding the door behind her hoping to leave her endless punishment behind her forever, but it was no use, for she was going to forever pay the price for holding the greatest power in the world. Resulting her to be left with the most pursuant of characters that been fawning all over her non-stop since the event of her being evil.

Trailing and whining after her was Jack Spicer yelling, "Awww come on Kimiko baby, just one picture pleeease" dropping and grabbing her ankles, he pleads for an answer.

Which was a, "No!"

Crouching up Jack says, "Why not?"

Rolling her lushes eyes she huffs out, "I'm not going to take a naked picture of me!"

Creating a puppy cry look Jack begs, "Just one, please, I promise not to show anyone"

"For the last time **NO!**" She grabs his collar and was ready to punch the lights out of Jack when she hears the nectar of evil calling out to her and Jack.

"If anyone going to see Kimiko naked, I prefer it to be me worm"

Dropping Jack she ties to walk pass him, "Chase! Not now, I have no time for you today, I have to train" speeding up her pace she was thinking about the ten minute tardy she was already creating just by avoiding Jack this morning, now she had to deal with Chase Young, of all people.

Grabbing her wrist joyfully, Chase reflexes her to go into his arms, "Hmm five minutes faster than last week's time limit with Jack, you must be wanting me faster" he grins.

Frustrated now she sighs, "Look this has been going on for a month now, and I'm sick of it, just go home"

Grabbing her chin he leans into her, "But I belong to you"

Sliding out his arms she replies by walking away to say, "As if, now go home" turning around to see the training grounds she was again blocked by Jack Spicer who was ready to grab her shoulders to stop her.

However she quickly grabs Jack's arm to flip him over onto his back and knock him out. With another obstacle finished she returns to Chase who takes the opportunity to play with her some more, "Sweet of you to give us some time together" curling around her back he hugs her waist.

Getting mad already she says, "Don't think so" then finally seeing her friends she yells, "Omi!" running up next to him she says, "The next time I become evil, remind me not to sexually seduce anyone"

As Omi looked upon his dear friend he couldn't help but smile at her and ask, "What's that mean?"

Kimiko had to smack herself for that, Omi still wasn't use to the modern life that she lived in that was on the border of the temple, nor those he know the concept of seduction.

"Um just don't let me go near any men when I'm evil" she tries to smile back at him in hopes of dropping the conversation of seduction.

With his cheeky round head Omi smiles with delight, "Oh, as a xiaolin monk I shall honor your request"

Again curling his arms around Kimiko's waist Chase slithers the words of, "As do I" then breathing down her neck to give her chills.

Twisting out of the hug Kimiko shouts to hit, "CHASE! QUIT IT, OR I"LL"

Grabbing her fist, he joyfully asks, "Or you'll what?" widening his eyes he became excited with what Kimiko would do.

Kimiko only knew, this aroused Chase even more, so she just gave up and said, "Nothing"

As Chase was ready to steal a kiss from her he hears a boy yelling at him, "Hey chump" looking up Chase sees Riamundo glaring at him, "Leave Kimiko alone"

"I rather not"

Omi still on the side pointed out, "Oh but you must, we had a deal remember?"

Chase looked at Omi in anger, "Kimiko is to train alone without you or Jack bothering her" Kimiko was so glad that Omi could remember such things and to be brave enough to tell Chase, "And as we all know Chase is an honorable man who keeps his word"

Raising his head from defeat Chase turns around to start walking away, but before going away he turns to Kimiko to reach out for her chin to say, "All is not lost, for I know you can't train forever" smirking at his own delight he picks up Jack off the ground to carry him away and finally head off to leave Kimiko alone for a while.

Kimiko turned around and thanked both Riamundo and Omi for their help, "So what's on the agenda for today"

Riamundo gave Kimiko the full layout, "Right now, Clay is practicing on the poles, Master Fung says he needs to work on his graceful side a bit more, so I'm going to be partnered up with Clay for today, while you and Omi go for the action"

Kimiko flinched back a little, "What?"

Smiling Riamundo repeats, "Today me and Clay will be staying at the temple for the day while you two go out for the wu"

Just then slithering up was Dojo yelling, "Which happens right now kids, it a hot one" starching his back Dojo morphs into his bigger self.

With joy Omi says, "Oh such excitement Kimiko, I can't wait for our mission to be complete" As Omi looked upon Kimiko she was sick.

And with good reason too, because they never agreed for Jack or Chase to not pick on her when she was on a quest, crap what a girl to do.

Fearing that Chase Young was somewhere near she quickly pushes Omi unto Dojo's back and command that they leave now, "Hurry hurry come on!"

Dojo quickly flies away with ease and gave Kimiko the hope of leaving problems behind when she didn't see Jack or Chase anywhere near in the sky.

As Kimiko was calming down from the annoyances, she slightly leans forward for the relief she would be receiving.

But just then she hears, "Leaving without a word" looking to her left she sees Chase Young flying right next to her ready to bother her again.

Rubbing her forehead she says, "Please let this day end soon"

But somewhere 

Was a bird perching on a branch waiting for the orders of his master to move into action, ready to take on the command of today, but as the Ying Yang bird waited; he watched his master talk to someone in a heavy cloak surrounding the face of the stranger.

In his deep southern accent Hannibal says, "I've been looking for you"

The person in the cloak spoke in a rusty tone, "Well keep searching Hannibal, I'm already shock to be even standing by you"

"With good reason too, I have a plan that will help the both of us"

As the person became quiet Hannibal continued, "Surely you want revenge and the power to gain back your dignity"

With silent's arising the stranger spoke, "That wish is long gone Hannibal, I don't have the strength to continue"

"Maybe not, but I truly sense your hunger for the blood of a certain… dragon" Hannibal saw that the cloak stranger rose a bit in interest, "A certain flame you wish to put out forever"

Not even thinking the stranger quickly grabs Hannibal's hand to say, "Done"

Now satisfied Hannibal says, "Of course the only problem will be Chase Young standing in the way,

Raising at the name the stranger asks, "Is he still… with her?"

Chucking in amusement Hannibal replies, "Indeed, quiet pitiful really, always waiting around her and hoping for her favors"

Replying the cloaked stranger says, "Where do we begin?"

Getting closer Hannibal lowly says, "Right now, a wu just been revealed, and that itself is the perfect opportunity we need, because Kimiko won't be around that many people to protect her"

With a nod and a shaking of hands Hannibal says, "Then let's hurry… Wuya"

**Alright, how's the first chapter? I hope it's starting OK at least, sorry for the long wait but some new stories are out, so check it out. **

**See you on the next Chapter of Another Day of Being Evil. **

**Laters**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Looks like we're here my friends" stepping down from Dojo's back was Omi who continually didn't dare say anything about Kimiko or her chasers.

Because holding her tightly was Chase Young grinning his mind off. Omi always thought of Kimiko as being very pretty but he never thought she would become an object that would be chased over between Jack and Chase. She was now a powerful image of power to him.

Omi of course would always remember his harsh lesson in learning about equal power but something felt very wrong afterwards, like his responsibility wasn't over.

Irritated with the closeness she was to Chase she quickly shoves him away from her, "Alright that's enough, what's this new wu anyway Omi" crossing her arms to face Omi she huffs at Chase to leave her alone.

Before Omi could speak or reply Chase spoke, "The Claw of Gong Lou"

Twisting her head around in irritation she lets him continue, "It's power works like a hook" with a wave of his hand he alluded a picture for her, "baiting it's victim like a fish, but once you're in its grasp it can take apart or capture any part of your personality, leaving whatever is left in you that the user chooses"

As Kimiko and Omi looked at the illusion they were both easily trance by its claw-like features, like it was already trying to capture their minds into touching it. The wu worked like a stretchable hand for the user that's if the distant was needed.

Kimiko didn't notice but on the other side of the projection of the wu was Chase Young ready to steal another kiss from her.

But before anything else happened Omi quickly pulls Kimiko aside to point up at Dojo, for he was clawing and itching every part of his body.

Omi yells, "Dojo, Dojo! Which way"

Scratching and clawing some more for relief the dragon yells and points towards east, "THAT WAY!"

With everyone looking towards the east they headed to the pointed area that was very thick with vast trees.

Maybe a few minutes in the trees Kimiko compliant, "We'll never find anything; it's too thick for all of us to be searching together"

As Omi tired to quickly think about it he suggested that they all split up. Kimiko could only glare at this idea, "Oh Omi I don't think" but stopping her sentence was a pair of choppers hover above them.

Revealing that they belong to Jack Spicer, "That's an excellent idea"

Growling at Jack, Chase lowly says, "I thought I took care of you worm"

Landing next to Kimiko he says, "Apparently not" then grabbing her hands, "Are you OK babe? has this lizard man been picking on you the whole time?"

Pulling her hand back she says, "Not as much as you" then placing her hands on her hips.

Pushing her behind him Chase says, "Then maybe I should permanently take care of this insect"

Watching them fight again Kimiko and Omi slid off to the side to talk.

Kimiko spoke first, "Maybe splitting up is a good idea Omi, I mean you shouldn't be with these guys anyway"

"But I caused this, didn't I"

Smacking his round head Kimiko says, "Hey, we promised to forget about that day, plus it was my personality that made them like this. Now stop blaming yourself and please find that wu" she pointed him a direction to which he should follow.

Rubbing his round yellow head Omi says, "haha Sorry Kimiko"

Lowering her hand she smiles, "Don't worry Omi, I can handle these creeps any day, it just takes time, you and Dojo go look together"

As Dojo jumped onto Omi's shoulders Omi says, "Alright then we'll be back soon"

"I know you will" smiling at him she returns to her problem.

But to her surprise both Jack and Chase were still arguing and bickering about killing each other that they weren't even paying attention when Omi took off.

She took this opportunity to sneak off too; if there was an opportunity to get away from those creeps she'll take it in a second.

Tip toeing off she wonders off looking for the wu, while a couple trees away was Omi searching too.

Somewhere near but far

Were Hannibal and Wuya talking about how they will take part in their evil plan.

Gripping his vine in the air Hannibal chuckles, "Once we have Kimiko alone, we will attack her with this wu"

Raising a brow to the bean Wuya asks, "Wu? What wu?"

"This" Hannibal pulls out

"The Claw of Gong Lou?" touching the wu she looks up at Hannibal to ask, "but how did you-"

Ginning he says, "I found it awhile ago"

Shaking her head she says, "But I felt it being revealed for today"

Laughing at his tricky being done on her as well he says, "Here's a fun fact for you to know, I can cause a wu to react unstably, that it can duplicating the reaction of a revealing wu again"

Putting a finger on her lips she says, "Interesting, but what will we do when we have Kimiko"

Turning away from her he replies, "Once I use the wu on her, she'll be knocked out for awhile, to which we take her to the high mountains to wait"

"Wait for what?"

Ginning for the cliff hanger he says, "I'll tell you when we get there"

Leaning against a tree she sighs, "Yeah but, Why must we hide?"

"It is better to work in the shadows than in the light of your enemies" but just then, they hear a crackle of leaves behind them. Quickly hopping up into the trees they wait to see who was coming.

Emerging from the thick trees Kimiko stood in the little clearing that Hannibal and Wuya were standing in.

Kimiko was overjoyed into seeing the open space, "Wow, finally" she moves around in the free space.

Clawing at the tree Wuya hisses, "There she is"

Whispering Hannibal adds, "This plan is going to be easily than I thought"

Down below Kimiko sighs, "Where is this stupid wu anyway?"

Her question was quickly answered when all of sudden a blazing claw headed start for her. Hopping out of its massive glowing claw Kimiko dodge her way behind a tree for cover.

"What the hell!" edging her head around the trunk she sees another attack heading start for her.

Dashing away from the tree Kimiko quickly turns around to see what exactly is attacking her. To her shock it was the new wu, it was ready found, but who was using it?

Like slurping spaghetti the wu was being pulled back into the thick trees again, Kimiko tries to throw a fire ball at it but someone quickly kicked her back down to the center of the little clearing.

Getting back up again the wu was popping out of the trees again. Rolling out of the way Kimiko quickly flips up to watch the claw being pulled back again.

Kimiko had enough of this, "Show yourself you coward!"

Just then someone popped up behind her, turning around Kimiko saw it was a cloak enemy.

Huffing Kimiko yells, "OK who the hell are you"

Removing the hood Kimiko had to gasp, "Wuya!" her face had scars now, her hair was wilder, and her voice was more like hissing dead snake now.

"Your times up now brat"

"What?" turning around the claw intertwined her body into the wu, tossing her violently across the ground in front of Wuya.

The grip was getting tighter around Kimiko's chest, she was losing her breath. But she felt that the wu was taking her mind apart violently, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" screaming at the horror she started to feel… darker. She could feel what they were doing, they were trying to return the evil Kimiko to this world for some reason.

As Kimiko was screaming **s**he heard a familiar chuckle behind her, it was the wielder finally showing his face, turning to the wielder Kimiko could finally see the other person with Wuya.

Kimiko's eyes got wide and she grunted, "Hannibal" with the last scream rampaging through the forest she yells, "OMI!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Turning his head at the terrible screams of his dear friend, Omi starts to run as fast as he could to Kimiko, while on the other side of the forest Jack and Chase seized their fighting to find Kimiko as well. Where ever she was?

As Wuya smiled at Kimiko's tortures body lying on the floor, she was practically glittering with the joy of seeing Kimiko's weak being on the floor, "Hahaha serves you right, you immature brat"

Chuckling Hannibal says, "I must say this is quite a victorious day… and isn't even lunch time yet Hahaha" but just then, they heard off in the distant a stampeding herd heading of men heading their way fast and angry.

Quickly grabbing Kimiko's unconscious body Wuya hisses, "We have to go"

"Of course but we need to leave a clue" ripping off a piece of Kimiko's cloths he drops it where they would disappear, ready to leave the many questions he had for his enemies.

With a job well done, Hannibal snaps his figures to bring down his pet and flashed off into nothing, along with the soon returning evil Kimiko.

Quickly popping out off the bush Omi shouts, "KIMIKO!"

With nothing physically showing his friend being anywhere he looks around, "Kimiko where are you?" with the air filling in silent's Omi started to panic. Until he saw Kimiko's torn robe flying up into the air in front of him. He quickly jumped into the sky to reach it, just in time too. By the time he caught it Chase Young and Jack came out of the woods.

As Omi landed back down he was worried for the worst, "Kimiko where are you?" he starts running around to look for any kinds of signs for her, but there was nothing.

Stopping the little monk with his hands Chase grabs the torn piece of cloth out of Omi's hands to sniff it. It was indeed Kimiko's, but the torn cloth looked like it wasn't ripped in the time of battle or by accident, more like purposefully.

For the cloth was unusually ripped perfectly. Returning it to Omi he says, "Did you see her?"

Hitting himself Omi replies, "No, she was gone before I could do anything, Oh why did you leave her"

Chase frowned and added, "It's not our fault"

Quickly adding Jack shouts, "Like hell it isn't"

Hitting the pale idiot Chase rephrases that, "It's not our fault" looking at Jack to make sure he doesn't interrupt him he continues, "It's all of ours"

Getting up from the hit Jack says, "Yeah, so what are we going to do about it"

"First" looking at Omi Chase asks him, "Where's Dojo"

Confused Omi still says, "He's over by the waterfalls, he was telling me something about cooling off his burns"

Quickly nodding he says, "Let's go then"

Jack quickly asks, "To where?"

Turning to Jack Chase replies, "We must question Dojo now"

With no more questioning because there was simply o time for that, Omi quickly followed Chase along with Jack Spicer.

Quickly going through the thick brush of the trees, Jack was the first to complain, "This is hopeless we can't even see where were going"

Chase just smacked Jack's head and said, "Watch you idiot, then maybe you can learn"

As Chase stood higher he placed both of his hands in the center of his chest, calling onto the power of his chi. Then, with one stroke of his fist he completely cleared a path for all of them.

Looking back at the other two he smirked at his work and continued to walk towards the sounds of the waterfalls.

Omi and Jack looked backed at each other, they were astounded by the power of Chase, but quickly got out of trances to continually follow Chase.

Upon reaching the end of the trail they all saw Dojo under a waterfall scrubbing his scales off.

Looking up Dojo saw everyone coming to him and his was happy to say, "Oh you guys have the Wu already, that's great, let's-" as Dojo looked a bit more closely he noticed that Kimiko wasn't with them, "Where's Kimiko"

Everyone glanced at each other and Omi explained, "We think she's been kidnap"

Practically freezing and in shock Dojo says, "Is this true... Omi?" looking at the small monk in desperation Dojo pleaded for a no.

Omi tired to say it in the nicest way but Chase Young interfered with it by saying, "More or less"

Glaring at Chase and Jack Dojo asks, "But… weren't you two with her?"

Scratching behind his head Jack replies, "Sadly no"

Shaking his head out of shock Dojo yells, "Why!"

Side glancing Jack Chase hisses, "Let's just say that a certain pest has his ways of distracting me from what's rightfully mine"

Shrugging whatever Jack says, "That is such lie's, Kimiko is mine"

While hearing the arguments starting up again Omi could only look down in shame. But then Dojo says, "I must tell Master Fung about this" quickly morphing into his bigger dragon self Dojo flew up.

But just as Dojo was ready to leave everyone Chase grabbed his tail and yells, "I'd rather not bother with that old fool"

"Chase Young!" glaring at Chase Omi says, "I will not permit you to talk that way about Master Fung" lowering his tone he finishes, "Besides he can help us"

As Chase growled and respected the request, he looked up to Dojo then to Omi, "Omi"

Turning to Chase he says, "Yes"

"I need the both of you to travel to the Temple and send word about Kimiko"

Flinching with surprise and confusion Omi shouted, "What, wait I should be going"

Grabbing Omi's shoulders with his other hand Chase tells him, "This is no time for arguing Omi, you must go, and I have a better chance of tracking her"

Ready to cry Omi bravely says, "But it's my responsibility, she my team mate" Looking up at Dojo, he tries to asked him if this was right then hopping onto his back.

Looking down in sadness he replies, "I can't say Omi, but Kimiko can be saved by Chase Young himself, plus the elder monks wouldn't allow Chase Young to go near Master Fung" trying to not say another word Dojo gestures Omi to leave it.

Omi was finding it difficult to do so, "Chase"

Turning around to see the young monk Chase says, "You shouldn't worry so much, it can lead to many failures you know… now go" letting go of the green dragon's tail Chase watched them disappear to the temple.

As soon as they went Chase tells Jack, "Hannibal is behind this"

Looking at Chase in shock he says, "How do you know?"

"It's a terrible bond we share, I can feel that creature's presents in the air right now, his was here… and the air still has her scent" looking into the mountains Chase says, "She not far"

Dropping his jaw to the floor Jack asks, "Then why you let the Cheese ball go"

Looking back he says, "He's not ready to face Hannibal just yet"

Folding his arms Jack yells, "What! And we are?"

Turning away to start walking Chase replies, "I am"

Rolling his eyes Jack throws his arms around to complain, "What about me?"

Not caring to stop Chase says, "You can leave for all I care"

As Chase continued to walk to the mountains he whistles for his felines to pooped out of the trees, and get ready to fight side by side with him.

Screaming for being scared Jack yells, "Whoa couldn't one of your cats guarded Kimiko"

Still walking he says, "They would of, if Kimiko wasn't so stubborn about my services"

Hurrying up to catch up with Chase Jack followed him to where ever Kimiko was, for it seemed that the evil lord knew where Kimiko was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Deep within the rocky cliffs of the mountains there is location that was needed for Hannibal and Wuya's plan to prepare a spell that they were going to fulfill and help them in their monstrous plan to rule the world; all they needed to do was to re-awaken Kimiko's darker side again.

"Ah ha ha we're close now" waving his vines in the sir with excitement Hannibal laughed his famous evil chuckle.

As Wuya stood right beside him and looks back down at Kimiko's body on the rocks and questioned about the spell that she was going to perform and how Hannibal wanted her to use all of her heylin magic for the spell, she knew that the spell would wake Kimiko up and triple her dark side but why would she need to use everything she's got.

The only use Wuya thought was that she was going make Kimiko into their little puppet as well.

The plan became intense and complicated because they were already adding the Wu's effect and Wuya's dark magic. Kimiko is going to be exactly the evil goddess that she was on that day.

However Wuya wanted revenge, Kimiko was like right there helpless and could be killed right then and there but Hannibal was trying to bring her back as the person who she was when Kimiko put Wuya into shame.

As Wuya rethought about everything she was enlightened to do something, but there was no time.

Just then right behind her and Hannibal came a familiar voice that they were waiting for.

Turning around Hannibal grins at Chase Young, "Well, well, isn't that a sight for sore eyes" Looking at Jack and Chase he continues, "A moron with a wanna be side kick"

Boiling with anger Chase looked over Hannibal to see Kimiko on the ground, "Give back Kimiko, now Hannibal"

"Ah so you knew it was me along, I figured as much" just then Jack interrupts Hannibal, "I knew that too!" Chase just had to smack Jack in the face again.

Hannibal just smiled and continued, "But why would I give up a jewel"

Smiling Chase answers, "Because a vegetable like you could never pull this off alone" looking straight at Wuya he grins at her to confuse her. Wuya could only but flinched in confusion, was this supposes to be a compliment or was he trying to tell her something.

Looking away Chase tells her, "You're an idiot Wuya"

That just shot her down even more, leading her to not take it anymore, throwing her arms in the air she claps her hands hard together to yell at Chase, "Not anymore!" then suddenly she cast a hurtful flash of green magic into the sky to bring a lightning bolt back down to Kimiko's body.

Wuya started the spell of waking up Kimiko again but as soon as the spell began Chase and Jack was starting to charge at her while Hannibal tired to stop them.

Chase and all of his cats tired to cover Hannibal while Jack went to handle Wuya, but Hannibal was really fighting off of Chase's force, he really wanted this plan to fall though.

Looking at Kimiko Chase saw that she was starting to float up and electrically change into evil, creating an electrical green sphere that was pulsating rapidly Chase fought harder. Still glowing in the air Kimiko was beginning to twirl in the air, her transformation of becoming evil was almost done, while down below her was Chase and Jack still trying to fight the magic off.

Hannibal was getting crazy with excitement he yells, "It's almost complete Chase, this can't be stopped now!"

Slashing and kicking to Hannibal Chase yells back, "The fight isn't over!"

Jack on the side was throwing whatever at the sphere that Kimiko was in, twigs, rocks, and dirt.

Chase saw this and yells at him, "**You idiot do something!"**

Turning around he shouts, "I would, but I don't have my machines" then being kicked down by Wuya, she pins him down into the dirt.

That distracted Chase to be punched down into the rocks. Chase waited for his cats to help him but he saw that they were all knocked out.

Then very suddenly he hears a bomb explored in front of him. After the sound of the bomb going off everything just became silent and still. Nothing but the air was moving quickly looking up for Kimiko he saw that she was back on the ground again, still asleep.

This greatly confused Wuya, "What! She not up?" she looked at Kimiko's body so intently that she wasn't even paying attention to what Hannibal was doing.

Slowly pulling out the Claw of Gong Lou he says, "Of course not you fool"

Turning back to Hannibal she became upset, "But she was suppose to get up after my magic" but just then she was stooped in midsentence. Looking down at her chest she saw the wu was clawing into her. Clawing for the air Wuya's breathing was getting heavier and slower, "He he he I should of… saw that one coming…" deep within her the Claw of Gong Luo was sucking every fiber of evil that made Wuya so evil. Hannibal wanted Kimiko to be a god again, knowing he was adding the first use of the wu leaving her darker side within then using Wuya's magic to triple that to now into taking all of Wuya's evil and adding all of that together. Kimiko was going to be a mega villain.

As Wuya got weak Jack quickly rolled out of the way to see the show too.

Finally seeing Wuya go out, he quickly pulls the wu out to quickly walk over to Kimiko's body. Chase tired to get up and chase after Hannibal but Hannibal completely dug him into the ground that he was having a hard time getting back up.

Turning to Chase Hannibal says, "I hope you enjoy this" As he threw his arm back to punch the wu that had all Wuya's evil essences he charge straight into Kimiko's heart.

Then a suddenly **!BLAM! **A scorching red light blended all of them putting everything into a complete stop. Chase covered his eyes with his arms, Jack ducked down to the ground, while Hannibal stood there trying to block the force that was trying to push him back.

Seconds after the scorching red light everyone uncovered their eyes to await the upcoming Goddess of evil again.

Then as everything started to get clearer Chase quickly popped out of the ground and awkwardly straightened himself up for her, so did Jack.

With the air finally clearing back up they all could finally see their object of evil love again.

Jack's chest was beating so fast that he thought he was going to die from it while Chase held his breath in seeing her again, as the women that forever captured his heart.

But Hannibal just laughed and threw his arms up in victory, "Ah aha ahha I done it! I done it! Come here Kimiko"

As Kimiko walked to Hannibal she shockingly cuddle up into his vines and intersect her arms with his, but the whole time while she was doing it she looked like a zombie.

Chase was intently flaring up with jealousy, "You Hannibal aren't worthy to have such power!"

Stroking Kimiko's chin Hannibal chuckles, "I feel the complexity you feel for her Chase, but your weak now and there's nothing you can do about it AH AHAHAHAH AHAHHAHA AHA!"

**OHHHHHH!**

**Ok right now I'm so scared, because I think I just lost some of you guys on what just happened and what's going on in this chapter, If you have any questions please PM me or just review, but if you already get this, then please continue. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the great Chase Young looked at the horrible sight of his only evil beloved queen being in the hands of his greatest and only enemy on earth Chase could only but be sick at the sight. Jack on the other hand just had to say, "What now Chase?"

As Chase looked up at Jack and Hannibal he replies while looking at Kimiko, "Kill that creature of dirt"

Chase quickly took his fighting stance aiming his anger at Hannibal, he started to yell, "I'm not gonna let you live this time Hannibal" glaring at the bean Chase felt his body already tensing up to transform into his dragon form.

As Hannibal looked at the threatening Chase Young ready to attack he just laughed, "It's useless Chase Young. I created the ultimate weapon to defeat you, not even you can deny that!"

Chase had to admit she was his only weakness in life now. Gripping onto his hands tighter Chase yells into the air, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I'll die before you see that" ripping through the air he charges for Hannibal.

But just as he was about to make contact with Hannibal Kimiko started to giggle then she very quickly laughing harder… she laughed. This made everyone stop to stare at her.

With some kind of miracle happening, Kimiko slide her way between everyone, becoming the center stage of everyone but stayed very close to Hannibal. And then she spoke, "You're all too cute" Everyone's mouths dropped to the ground but Hannibal was ready to yell at her when she quickly plunged her hands into Hannibal's chest. Pushing and pulling back violently to scream into laughter again.

As Chase back away slowly he gaped at the sight of his evil love once again, then happily heard his queen talking again, "I must say Hannibal I'm deeply flattered by your words, but don't indulged yourself to mush on my account"

Falling hard to the ground Hannibal was spitting out blood, "(Coughs, coughs) What! Your suppose to be my slave"

As Kimiko circled around Hannibal she grins at her tricky, "That's what happens when you can act pretty good darling he hehe heh" fixing her hair Kimiko waved her hands in the air to look at herself beautifully and admire herself joyfully.

Hannibal tired to get up but she gave him a fatal blow into the chest, he was practically dying in front of her while she was just looking at herself.

Lowering herself to Hannibal she told him firmly, "Maybe you haven't heard, but" rising her hand behind his back to strike again she says, "I work alone" then with a thrust of her hands she shoot right though his heart, grabbing whatever that made him alive. Seeing her supposed master falling down to the ground gave her joy into smiling at his lifeless body hitting the ground, right next to Wuya's body.

Being playfully evil she says, "Oh I forgot to tell you Hannibal, when Wuya was casting her spell she sensed that you were going to betray her, so she made a slit flaw in your plan" standing up she grins, "She let me keep my own free will… sweet of her really but the next time you want to betray someone, you better beat them to the punch first" ending her sentence in a chuckle.

It all became so quiet after that, leaving the area to sound like nothing. That's of course until Jack accidently snaps a small twig under his feet when he was going to Chase. Flinching in fear Jack stops to look up at Kimiko.

Quickly looking around to see the source of the noise she quickly glows her eyes red, but seeing who it was she practically glowed with excitement instead, "Boys!" walking up to them in open arms she embraces them tightly, hugging them both with great affection to say, "It's been too long"

As Chase got a closer look at Kimiko he too glowed with excitement, she looked exactly like the day she turned evil. Sinister, vile, and rotten to the core, it was like he had fallen in love again.

Letting them go she grabs Jack first into cooing him into her seductive talent once again.

Holding his black collar she pulls him closer to her face, "Oh Jack, my little red head boy toy, how I missed your little whining face" then for no reason she kisses him on the lips to send a thrilling chill down Jack's back. She wanted to make sure he would do anything for her.

Quivering under her hands Jack says, "I love you" then finally fainting form the lusty blood that was rushing through his body and brain.

She sighs and smiles, "You never could stay up for the fun" then dropping him on the ground, she turns to Chase, "Ahh my dear sweet evil King" swaying and clawing her way over to Chase she lands her hands on his chest once again, making him remember how long he craved her arms. Slithering her hands around his neck she teasingly rubs her body against his to say, "Your still in health… dark… and superior to me" matching her red glowing eyes to his golden orbs she smoothly says, "I always admired you the best" than she ran her fingers in his hair to reach up and kiss him passionately.

Chase could only but quiver near her again. She was indeed a treasure to have. The kiss was the sweetest and roughest thing he received from her. She was already controlling him and his body without him noticing her true intensions, but that's going to have come for another time.

Backing up from the kiss she grins her sinister teeth to the world again to chuckle, "It's good to be back" with her eyes flaring with joy she says, "For the terrible times I'll be creating of course" then completely letting go of Chase she walks away.

Quickly grabbing her hands Chase firmly pulled her back into him again, "Don't leave"

As Kimiko was in the firm hug she smiles, side noting that she had total control over him now, "I'm not my dark lord, but please follow me" continuing to walk she sees Jack still on the ground, "And bring him"

Chase didn't object or complain, he was under her order and he was pleased to follow her now, "Where are we going"

Smiling she says, "Finishing what Hannibal wanted"

"That is?"

"Becoming what he craved" Pointing her claws at herself she says, "Me… on the day I was on top of the world, until… Master Fung stopped me" flaring her eyes up she continues, "In order for me to have that kind of power again we must go to the temple"

Rising a brow he asks, but he laughs at the same time, "Why?"

Explaining she says, "Master Fung has a little secret about the Claw of Gong Lou" Grabbing the Wu from Hannibal she smiles.

To Chase she was amazingly hot for knowing what to do the very second she turned evil again. It was like she had the power to know all, knowing every way to gain control right away from anything or anyone, even from him.

Watching her clutching her lips she says, "There's more than one way into becoming a god Chase" Tucking the wu in her she says, "First things first, there's someone I need to inform that I'm back" laughing she continues towards the Temple.

At the temple

Finally landing in the temple grounds Omi quickly rushes to Master Fung still hoping that Kimiko was OK and that Chase had everything under control.

**Sorry Omi, I hope you'll forgive me for turning Kimiko evil again. (Turns around and laughs in corner) *Takes deep breath* **

**Man that was long and hard. I'm sorry for taking forever. It's really hard to update sequels because I really have to re-read everything to make sure I'm getting this story myself. Plus this story is longer. I just hope you guys appreciate that**

**If you still don't get this story please PM or Review me OK. **

**Laters**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rapidly running through the halls of the temple was Omi trying to find Master Fung with the urgency to tell him the awful news about Kimiko. Reaching the gardens he sees his master watering the flowers while on the side he saw Raimundo and Clay still training on the beams.

Quickly running up to Master Fung he tries to find a way to break the bad news to him. He knew he should calmly say what happened and very easily tell him that he left Kimiko to Chase Young.

As he came up to Master Fung he screams, "KIMIKO"S BEEN KIDNAP! KIMIKO"S BEEN KIDNAP! AND I LEFT HER!" Turning at the news Raimundo and Clay yell, "What?" then fell onto their butts on the beams.

Still screaming Omi shouts, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Grabbing the young monk's head Master Fung says, "Well Omi, you being here isn't helping, you should be looking for her right now instead of being here, and should have had Dojo come to tell us this news"

Looking up Omi speaks, "But I- Chase- we" then looking down in shame he stop speaking, he was too disgraced with himself for not thinking straight at that moment and not trusting his instincts for her.

Looking over Omi Master Fung asks him, "Where's Dojo?" then popping out of Omi's robe shouted, "I'm right here Master Fung"

Master Fung immediately gave Dojo a disappointing look and says, "Dojo, you should of have known better then be more involved with this situation"

"But Master Fung it was just so sudden and we-" Dojo was stopped by the hands of Master Fung.

Replying Master Fung says, "No excuse Dojo, the both of you had the responsibility for Kimiko, not Chase, you"

Finally running next to them Raimundo and Clay asks, "Do you know where she is?"

Staring down Omi says, "No"

Frustrated Raimundo began to rub his forehead, Master Fung stood there, watching their leader in action but after a while Raimundo spoke, "Are you guys ready?"

In his southern reply Clay says, "You bet-cha"

As Omi looked up at Raimundo his face was asking the question of what, in turn Raimundo answered, "Just because you made a mistake Omi, that doesn't mean we're going to hold you to that forever" patting his back and giving him a smile he continues, "I know how it feels to fail, and to have a second chance to be given to you" then Raimundo shouted, "So redeem yourself man!"

It caused Omi to think for a moment but in short he replied, "Oh my friends, I don't deserve your mercy after this"

Kneeling down to stare at Omi in the face Raimundo says, "You will deserve it, when we save Kimiko with your help"

"But I don't know where she is. When I left Chase he went to go and track her down" Looking away in embarrassment Omi tires to think.

That's when Master Fung re-entered the conversation, "Alright my monks we will go and start the search where Omi left Chase Young" As they all agreed they were getting ready to take off, but what they didn't notices was that there was already a sexy she-devil just above their heads smiling.

Then in her over powering voice she says, "Or you could just turn around" looking behind them they looked up into the roofs and saw three figures that were both familiar and scary.

It was Kimiko! Omi quickly turned around to smile in hopes of seeing his loving blue eyed friend again. Hoping she was safe and sound again into giving him relief. But his nightmares were just coming to life, she looked like the day she almost killed him, "K-Kimiko?"

Chuckling she says, "By the looks of your reaction, you know I'm not that sweet little women you know anymore" smirking she giggles, "Oh how I missed that face of your, always in shock when you see me mha ha ha ha"

Master Fung and the rest of the guys looked at Kimiko in shock, but none of them could ever suspect that behind her was Chase Young carrying the white idiot who was still in his love coma. But they figured it was Chase Young's doing and that they should go after him.

And they did including Master Fung, but Omi just stood there, frozen in fear to even move. As everyone passed her she practically glowed on the inside it was making her feel like she had an orgasm.

They passed her like she wasn't the true master mind of everything again, but they set their mind on Chase, he didn't complain he just threw Jack aside and started his fight with Raimundo, Clay, and Master Fung at the same time.

Kimiko smiled in delight and floated down to the still frozen Omi. Landing gently on the ground she starts strolling her way to Omi talking, "Hello Omi" grinning she continues, "It's been long" she gave him a firm expression, "but not long enough for me to forgive you… form our first encounter"

Yes, Kimiko still had the idea of revenge on the back of her mind but this wasn't the time to fool around with past missions, but she still wanted to play around at the same time before questioning Master Fung about the Claw of Gong Lou.

Looking down at Omi she could see the fear she put into him again, he was remembering that very moment she almost had his blood on her hands, "Don't worry Omi, I'm here to finish you off, I got other things to do before that" finally reaching Omi she kneels down to him, "But I can't have you walking around like an idiot, I want this to be interesting" Getting up to head for a tree she smiles at him to make a deal, "Listen Omi and listen good, I'm going to give you chance to imprison my evil soul forever if you'll do me this one favor" leaning against a tree she looks at the fight between her evil man toy and the rest of the xiaolin warriors, turning back in amusement she says, "Would you like to hear this favor" staring at him she grins with her lusty glowing red eyes for him to give her the right answer.

Omi wanted to disappear from the ends of the earth at that very moment; his failure of protecting her was rubbing into his bloody wound of pride now.

Getting out of his thought she shouts at him, "Omi! I will only offer this chance once, so choose already!"

Omi looked up at his Master and friends, they were still fighting Chase Young, he could see that they were starting to lose, "What's this favor?" Omi didn't agree to anything yet but he wanted to hear her offer first.

"This" she pulled out a rolled list out of her busty chest and then started to walk up to him while holding up the list for him.

Omi tightened his eyes to try and see what was on the list. Once she reached him she gave him the paper and bent down to whisper into his ears, "Bring me what's on this list by nightfall, and hand it over to Jack" she pats the list on him and stands up straight to wait.

As he looked upon the paper, he read that she needed certain Sheng gong wu for her mysteries reason. He didn't know what she was planning or doing but he knew it was going to be bad, "Deal"

Her eyes glowed at that very instant and she shouts, "Brilliant!" turning around to walk back to Chase she says, "I'll be sending Jack to the hills on the east side of the temple by nightfall to pick up the goods," As she returned to Chase she saw he made everyone tired and weak .She took this moment, "Oh and Omi, to make sure you follow through, I'm going to take something as collateral" Quickly grabbing Master Fung by the neck she turns to Omi who was freaking out, "I'll being seeing you later then" she smiled at him and snapped her fingers for her fiery element to make her team disappear.

Running to where she disappeared Omi yells, "WAIT! PLEASE! WAIT! MASTER FUNG!" tripping over his feet Omi paused to gripped the paper in anger, she had him under her control now, and he let her do it so easily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Flashing her way into the lair of Chase Young, Kimiko laughs a hearty laugh of success, "Ahahahahahaaha this is deliciously perfect!" she had everything under claws now.

She still had Master Fung in her hands and she was making Omi walk into his death. Chuckling and tightening around his air pipes she taunted Master Fung, "I certainly have plans for you" turning to see Chase smiling at her she throws her old master's weak body to him, "Put him in the dungeons and wait for me, I have a white idiot to wake up"

As Chase Young received Master Fung's mangle body he says to her, "For you, anything" then bows to her. She gave him a wink and blew him a kiss.

As she watched him disappear into his own home she turns around to find Jack's body still on the ground and knocked out by their first encounter. Rolling her eyes she walks up to him.

Picking him up by his collar she says, "(Sighs) your a drag" then she carried him to the table to lay him straight on his back and try to wake him up.

But before she started move him she fixed her hair and loosened her robe to show more of her busty breasts to him, then tapping onto his forehead she softly says, "Jack, Oh Jack, Please wake up for me"

As Jack started to move around he started to suck on his thumb and curl into a ball. Kimiko just frown and hit his head hard, "Jack! Wake up!"

Shooting start up Jack screams, "AhhHH I'm up! I'm up!" looking around frantically he screams. Kimiko just quickly grabs onto him in a firm hug to softly say, "Oh good Jack my boy toy, you're up" then purposeful rubbing into his chest.

Blushing in heat Jack says, "Uh uh Of course, I would wake up form a coma for you"

Kimiko looked sideways and says, "I believe you" then returning to her skill of seduction for deeds, "But aside from that I need you to do me this favor" running her hands through his hair she waits.

Shying his way away from her, Jack's cheeks flamed up into an inferno to ask, "What do you want me to do?" then looking into her eyes all lovey dovey.

Creeping her fingers up to his chest she says, "All I need you to do is go to Omi and-"

Sliding away from her Jack shouts, "OH NO! NO WAY! The last time you sent me to Omi he embarrassed me in front of you and ruined my reputation in showdowns"

She quickly and forcibly laid Jack on the table completely. As she made him quiet form the pain she starts climbing on him, she started to sound helpless, "Oh but Jack, I need you" crawling on top of him she leans into his face, "You're the only one I can really trust and the only one who can do this job for me"

Jack was grabbing on the table for dear life. Tightening his hands around the rim of the table he started to sweat and say, "N-no"

Kimiko just looked at him for a quiet moment then says, "Fine" then very quickly gets off of him, "I can't force you into anything" then starts covering her nearly naked breast.

As Jack lay on the table he was hearing her covering herself with her robes. His only thoughts about it were, ARE YOU CRAZY! Getting up to trip over his words Jack tries to take back what he said.

Smiling at herself she knew she made Jack do anything for her without him thinking about it, but she wanted to make sure, "I guess Chase is the only man for me" starting to walk away she sways her body.

She wasn't even half to the door when Jack was practically crying behind her. Falling onto the ground he starts crawling up to her yelling, "I'm SORRY! I'm SORRY! I didn't mean it; I'll do anything for you! I am the man for you, LET ME TAKE THIS MISSION FOR YOU, **PLEASE!**" Reaching her ankles he grabs them and starts kissing her feet for forgiveness.

Smiling she says, "Will… if you insist" giggling she grabs Jack's collar and pulls him up to her for a kiss, "Now leave"

Quickly activating his choppers he flies away from her at top speeds, but he forgets to ask her about the mission before he left. She just rolled her eyes and waited.

Then popping back to her he asks, "Uh what's the mission?" scratching his head he looks at her.

Shaking her head side to side she says, "Meet Omi on the east side of the temple by nightfall and deliver me some artifacts" as she looked back at Jack she says, "Take all the time want" then turning away to start heading to the dungeons.

With that being said Jack quickly flew away from her to start his journey to the temple.

As Kimiko chuckled away from the room she starts dancing in joy, "Ah aha ah that boy is just so easy" then coming up to a set of stairs she starts gliding her way pass them.

Reaching her way to Chase she began to think, that her body is a whole lot different form the last time she was evil, she could feel that she was darker and highly superior in the dark magic had form everyone. She had new abilities that were drugging her into wanting more.

Seeing the passage way that lead into the dungeons she grins at the many imagination of torture and the cruelty of her love toy inflicting on many people, finally reaching the Chamber that they were going to use. She sees Master Fung all chained up to the wall just dangling from his weak structure.

"Ahh my good old wise teacher" as she passed Chase she lightly landed a kiss to his neck and waited for his affection, which immediately became a hard kiss, but it had to be short for the audience was shocked and applaud, "Kimiko stop that!"

Turning to her Master she strokes his chin, "Oh but why? Do you feel left out?"

Master Fung shook her hand away and yells, "That demon is not for the Kimiko I know"

Grabbing his neck she shouts, "Listen you old fart! I'm not that girl you new yesterday or this morning, I'm a women who knows what she wants and also a person who is on a whole new scale. So I demands you tell me more about the Claw of gong Lou" Grabbing the wu out of her robe she smacks it into his face, "Tell me!"

Lowering his brow Master Fung says, "I wouldn't tell you! Even if there were thousands of you, I won't tell you!"

Chase quickly flowed his way behind Kimiko to whisper, "Let me beat the answer out of him"

She nodded a no, and says, "Don't worry, he'll soon have company and maybe then he'll talk"

Master Fung looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

Walking away she says, "As we speak, Omi is preparing a plan to get his teacher back" Master Fung looked up in fear

She chuckled "Don't worry, I don't really intent to harm you, if you give me the answers I want about this wu" As she raised the wu in front of Master Fung's face she says, "However if you don't corporate to my standards… You'll be finding yourself in a bloody pool of your students soon… you should know by now that I'm fully capable of that"

Master Fung shut his eyes in despair, he had no choice but tell her, "The true powers can only used if you collect the souls of many powerful warriors or anyone who possess the power to defeat you"

As she came closer to Master Fung she gently holds up his head and softly says, "Thank You" then yells, "CLAW OF GONG LOU!" to strike to center of his chest, "You should be flattered Master Fung, for you have the power to stop me… but not anymore" pulling back the wu she could feel the energy radiating from the artifact now, but she felt it wasn't complete yet, "Hmmm… It must need more, Omi should finish it" Both Kimiko and Chase laughed.

There laughs echoed though the many chambers of Chase's home. They were deviously happy.

**OOhhhhh…. **

**Laters**


End file.
